


Lap Dance

by PlayfulMay



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/F, Lesbian, gentleman's club, private dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:57:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4945849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayfulMay/pseuds/PlayfulMay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phryne takes Mac out for her birthday, and manages to gift her with something accidentally perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Public Dance

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I let Phryne and Mac into a strip club.
> 
> I just wanted to thank the following helpers who assisted in coming up with this idea after the re-watch:
> 
> electriceell  
> Sarahtoo  
> afterdinnerminx  
> mewme
> 
> (Please let me know if I misspelled your name or forgot to mention someone who contributed but left early! I can always edit this.)

"I don't know how you dragged me here," Mac was laughing, leaned back in a comfortable, red plush seat at a gentleman's club at the city centre, with Phryne Fisher at her side.

Both women exchanged a glance, and Phryne pulled a mischievous grin: "Well ... it IS your birthday after all, and what kind of friend would I be if I didn't take you out?"

"We could have gone for dinner," Mac chuckled, dropping her head into her hand at the incredibly insinuating pose of the woman serving their drinks. She always made sure to lean over Mac, as the doctor had on a very masculine outfit that alluded she might be more interested in the glimpse of flesh from the low cut of her dress. Mac cleared her throat as she went to pick up her drink, doing everything she could to keep her eyes tossed over to her friend, shaking her head. "I still can't believe you talked me into this."

"Well I wasn't giving you much choice, scurrying across the street before you could call me back," Phryne said with such amusement, Mac had to toll her eyes again.

"I could have stranded you here, all by yourself. That'd teach you."

"I would have made the best of the night all the same." Phryne laughed, scanning her eyes over the large, dim room to appreciate the small décor pieces that complemented the earthy colors of the place. She smirked when she saw a man receiving a very special sort of dance. "Hey, Mac ...? I was thinking ..."

"Oh no - anything but that," Mac grumbled, shooting down a large gulp of her scotch to dangle the glass in two fingers over her abdomen - slouched in her chair.

"You are in need of a little female attention," Phryne insisted with real sincerity, spotting a woman from across the room. It was the same woman that they had seen upon entering the place - the only woman to earn a genuine smile from Mac amidst all of the bustling of the otherwise nefarious club. She had long, wavy brown hair that hung loosely to the middle of her lower back and curves that only served to accentuate her natural beauty.

With a smile, Phryne gathered the woman's attention, and signalled her over. When the woman headed over, Phryne sat up with all the lovely confidence she always possessed - legs crossed and chin tilted high.

Mac was the exact opposite in posture, slumped and guilty - but for what? Just being there had her guilty. So many beautiful women, paid to walk around half-naked, made her somehow uncomfortable. It seemed forceful for her to stare so openly at them, as she might have liked to do. And what Phryne might have had in mind ... she wasn't so sure she could handle another Fisher surprise.

"Yes, you dance, don't you?"

"Yes, I do."

Mac tried to ignore whoever Phryne was speaking with, but as she chuckled into her drink, she felt eyes on her. Hesitantly, Mac looked up from her drink to see those honey-brown eyes melting her again. It was the woman she'd seen welcome them to the gentleman's club. Mac cursed silently to herself that the stranger was so capable of cutting her through with a flicker of her eyes. It looked as if there was something there, behind those brown eyes - as if the stranger was perhaps of a similar persuasion. But Mac wouldn't allow herself to assume a woman's intentions. She never did. And anyway, she preferred a woman who knew what she wanted, and not a woman who needed to be convinced.

"Perfect," Phryne beamed, her eyes widening with excitement for her friend as she took out payment from her clutch.

Mac sat up and set her drink down to try her best at dissuading whatever madness Phryne had seen fit to bestow upon her.

"Mac, I've found a dancer for you."

"Look, I ... I don't want this, Phryne. I really would rather ... I-"

"You mean to tell me you don't find her attractive?" Phryne asked with feigned innocence that had Mac glaring playfully from the corner of her eye.

"Phryne-"

"I hear it's your birthday," the dancer interrupted, sauntering over to Mac's chair. That piece of information was shared with how many others while Phryne was off earlier buying their drinks, Mac wondered. "And you wanna relax a little ..."

Mac's breath was pulled from her at the very idea of such a woman dancing in her lap because she'd PAID for it. She had never savored the idea of a forced interaction, and yet this particular woman was driving her to distraction.

"No, I ... I don't need this."

She didn't. Mac had never felt the urge to pay for a woman's touch when she could earn it herself free of charge. Teasing a woman into her bed was something with which she had impressive experience, but the situation was making her nervous.

Instead of taking her place over at the outstretched bills in Phryne's hand, the dancer braced herself with a hand on either arm rest of Mac's chair, and leaned close. She watched Mac slouch back as she drew near, smiling at the sincerity she saw staring up at her. "Who said you needed it? ..."

Phryne sat aside the surprising interaction with her forearm still upright - bills folded between pinched fingers. Her brow arched into her fringe, and a slow smile formed on her lips at the stunning flirtations before her.

"I ... I-" Mac tried, silenced when the woman's hand reached up to her tie, pulling it a little looser. Mac swallowed, and willed her control to return. It had been an awfully long time since a woman had approached her with such obvious desire ... Touching her and leaning over her. "I ... hardly think this is the place ..."

But as much as Mac attempted to sound practiced and cool, her voice gave away the need that was settled deep from within. She was unmistakably aroused.

"Are you sure?" the woman teased, leaning her hips a little closer to watch Mac's hands fly up at her shoulders - signifying she felt her gaze to be invasive enough. Never mind what her hands wanted to do.

The jolted reaction of surrender had Phryne laughing in her own seat with so infectious a burst, all three women smiled.

"Can I ... pay for a dance myself, then?" Phryne asked, more for the trouble of the woman who was trying to entice Mac in so public a space. She was still finding humor in the situation when the woman stood up once again, and drifted over. Phryne didn't need to look to see that Mac was glaring at her once again and flagging someone down for another drink.

Phryne handed the dancer her bills at last, and sat back with a grinning smile for Mac who was watching the scene in disbelief. Was Phryne really going to take the dance in her place? Certainly not ...?

The joyful detective clapped her hands together, confessing with an uncommonly innocent excitement: "Ooh! My first dance here!"

"I'm sure she can't tell," Mac snickered into her drink, rolling her eyes when Phryne sat with perfect posture, legs crossed. Mac chuckled at the sight, but couldn't quite seem to pull her eyes away from that captivating woman.

Average height and long brown hair did nothing to describe the image the image of that beautiful creature - honey eyes that simmered only hinting at the passion that certainly laid beneath. The looks she'd given Mac - they were silent confessions of the experience she had and was willing to share. It was all there - in those brown eyes that drifted every so often to the doctor - that desire for pleasure could be seen. The pleasure she wanted from an equally educated woman.

Mac could feel a slow throbbing begin between her legs at the view of the gently swaying hips that curved and wriggled into a slow, agonizing rhythm. When the dancer leaned forward onto Phryne, Mac had to cough to cover an embarrassing moan. She thanked her luck that music played throughout the club, and tried to ignore the situation. There was a nice, inviting bar to her left. Maybe she should get up and order herself a drink for her other hand. Then Mac rolled her eyes at herself - why was she avoiding the sight so dearly? Having had much experience with women herself, Mac was not usually one to shy away from the inviting glimpses of flesh, but something had rattled her. The way that woman had stared at her ... into her ...

"No hands," sounded beside her, as the woman slowly neared to the chair - a phrase that was commonplace for newcomers. A warning of the house rules.

"If I can resist!" Phryne teased which her dancer chuckled at, seeing that Phryne was not interested in her body the way most of her customers were. Phryne was simply enjoying the show for no other reason than to experience it.

"Lord help me," Mac muttered, shifting in her seat and letting out a long, hard exhale. Did Phryne always have to make things so difficult on her? It was a laughable question, really. Of COURSE she did.

What had started as a simple point of interest turned more interesting when Phryne leaned back a little more, and grinned playfully up at the woman leaning over her. Taking the cue, the dancer leaned over her with more exaggeration, bringing barely-clad round breasts just a breath away from Phryne's lips.

Mac gulped. What was she watching?

"You're very good at this," Phryne mused aloud, taking notes at the way the woman spun before her - and leaned back onto her, just nearly pressing against her - and aptly refrained from adding the weight of her body.

"Thank you," the dancer smiled over her shoulder, staring at Mac in turn. The doctor's eyes seared into her, enjoying the show in assumed privacy with one hand neatly covering her brow. Was she sweating? Was she even breathing?

Mac imagined her own, more private dance over her lap - imagining the fluid, skillful dancer in her confident hands. She imagined reaching around to stroke and touch her. She imagined the hungry way she might try kissing that soft, exposed back. Biting down on the inside of her cheek, Mac smirked at past massages that had earned her some very desperate women trembling in her bed. However, this dancer was different. Mac thought quite lustfully that this woman seemed to have mastered the ways to a woman's pleasure, too. She certainly had the confidence to show for it, and the way she moved ...

The sudden small arch of the woman's back had Mac entirely focused - she so loved to admire a woman arch. She reminisced of others arching at the pleasure of her tongue. It was the way most women had crumbled for her, screaming and grasping at her sheets or the cushions of her couch.

Phryne had uncrossed her legs out of necessity when the woman had started to move over her - the height of her knees forced the woman's knees apart. Phryne glanced over to her friend, and feared that if Mac heated any further under the collar, she would combust. Chuckling, Phryne spoke directly to Mac: "I didn't mean to torment you for your birthday, really!"

Mac didn't answer - she was too busy staring at the talent the dancer had in suggesting movement to her client - a well-placed lean forcing Phryne's head back over the chair. The placement of an experienced knee balanced at the middle of the seat, effectively spreading Phryne's legs. Had Phryne been speaking to her? Did Mac remember how to answer anyway?

"Mmm ... this is ... something," Phryne purred, much to the surprise of an entranced doctor who sat tense, just one chair away. "Something indeed ..." Phryne grinned, interested in the curve of breasts she had never seen in so sexual a capacity before. It gave her a new appreciation for what men enjoyed about them. When they dangled in front of her face, she was incredibly curious about the way they might feel pressed against her mouth. Something for later exploration, she thought to herself. Maybe Jack wouldn't be averse to a little fooling around with another woman if the time and place were right ...

When the dancer turned and dipped her hips as if to sit in Phryne's lap, the petite detective shrugged jokingly to her friend. When she went to replace her hands on the arm rests, her fingers brushed accidentally against the woman's back.

"No hands," the woman repeated with an air of professional detachment, only slowing her movements to glance over her shoulder.

Phryne snorted into her palm, apologizing for the mistake with a fit of giggles: "My apologies! ... Unintentional, I guarantee!"

Mac's pulse was beating in her ears so loudly it was all she could hear. She wouldn't be laughing if that were HER dance. She would be watching and controlling her breathing. She would be talking her way into that woman's dress ...

The dancer was taking Mac hostage - her thoughts, her words, the air from her lungs, the beat of her heart - even from the space between them. And Mac wasn't even the target of the dance, or was she?

That beautiful face turned to Mac again, reading her reactions with a smirking, teasing lick of her lips that had Mac shifting uncomfortably in her chair.

When the dance had finished, Phryne stared at Mac with an open-mouthed look of surprise at just how alluring that dance had been. However, Mac missed the expression with eyes that were set on the fast-approaching woman who just nearly mounted her right there, in her seat aside Phryne's. Readier and more willing than the first time around, Mac did nothing to cower or grow nervous at the attention. Instead, she didn't even move to pin herself back against the chair - she remained upright even when the woman leaned to her a second time, intimidating her with heavenly curves. At the stiff confidence of Mac's shoulders, the dancer teased her lips against an equally soft cheek, and whispered in her ear.

Apparently unfazed, Mac sat and only slowly smirked at whatever was whispered to her. Phryne fanned herself teasingly as the dancer left, throwing her clutch at Mac when the doctor actively leaned out of her chair to watch the woman leave.

"You could be a little more subtle!" Phryne laughed, earning a comfortable smirk from her dear friend. "She'll feel properly harassed by the two of us."

"Not after what she just said to me, she won't."

Phryne laughed, and picked up the drink she'd set down for the impromptu dance. "So ...? What DID she say then?"

Mac somehow managed to straighten her smirk and shrug, as if she had already forgotten.

"Spoilsport."

Mac tried so desperately to forget that hot breath whispered into her ear. She put all of her energy into keeping herself within the moment, but Phryne had made that just nearly impossible with her ridiculous purchase of an erotic dance. When a woman was that motivated to touch her, Mac couldn't help but swim in thoughts of how she might draw out a very satisfying pleasure.

The two friends stayed only for a few more songs, talking and laughing until they found themselves outside the club.

"Do I dare ask where your party continues if this was your first stop?"

Both Phryne and Mac turned to the mystery voice, only to see that same, flirtatious dancer hop down the last few steps of the club - pulling a long coat over what looked to be a new, and yet equally revealing, dress. Mac simply blinked at the woman as she drew near, and Phryne found great amusement in the scenario. Mac was not often so boldly accosted - nor so willingly engaged by it. Some other woman had been as bold, but they had been teasing her with nothing to come of it. This dancer wanted something very real.

Phryne had to admire the woman's pluck - she certainly knew how to pursue what she wanted. Or whom.

Mac was so entranced, Phryne answered for them both: "Oh, I was just heading home myself, but Mac would love to see you home, I'm sure." She giggled playfully when Mac shot her a knowing look. "What? ... We've had a fun evening ... And I can always see you tomorrow, can't I? Unless you're somehow incapacitated ..."

Before Mac could even argue, Phryne had leapt out onto the street, flagged down a cab, and turned back to her with a blazing smile: "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

"Phryne - let me at LEAST see you home," Mac offered, always having done so on their nights out since they'd started the tradition. There was something lacking within for Mac if she couldn't at least see to her friend's safety after a night out together. Mac was more adamantly chivalrous than Jack, as she had earned the forceful insistence during her friendship with Phryne.

It was with a kind smile that Mac turned back to the beautiful dancer, and offered her arm: "And if you'd like ... I'll see you home, too."

Not one to blush easily, the woman accepted with a warm arm looped through Mac's, and they both found their way into the cab with Phryne. What began as an awkward ride ended on a surprisingly positive note after Phryne teased them both about showing Jack what she'd learned that night.

"Not that you two are interested," Phryne had said with a flourishing roll of her eyes.

The dancer then had laughed, and squeezed Mac's arm before Phryne paid her way, helped herself out of the cab, and waved.

"Happy birthday, dear friend!"

"Don't trip on your way up those steps!" Mac called out partly in jest - still remaining to watch over her friend until Phryne had clumsily - laughingly - found her way inside. Knowing Jack would take very great care of Phryne in her inebriated state, Mac called her address to the driver, and turned to the sensationally attractive woman on her arm. "I don't even know your name."

"You'll have to earn it," was challenged back, although the woman snuggled a little closer to her side, murmuring rather seductively: "And here I thought you were 'seeing me home' ..."

Mac's eyes were fiery and her voice a combination of mischief and transcendent arousal. "... You and I both know I'm not showing you home."

If any comment could create a blush, that was it, and yet the woman sat steaming next to her without so much as a touch of pink to her cheeks. Instead, she was licking her lips. She was aroused by the more assertive posture and tone left alone with the birthday girl. There was something about the redhead once they'd been left to their own devices in the back of that taxi ... there was a stunning grin that was pulling at those lips to warn of a sexual prowess that would be cause for celebration.

"Careful, Doctor ... I'm beginning to lose my very pristine control right here in this taxi ..."

When a smooth, adventurous hand slipped over Mac's thigh, it was caught in a strong, excited grasp: "Did my friend tell you I'm a doctor, too? ... Is there anything she didn't somehow manage to tell you?"

"... She didn't tell me how you like to be touched ..."

Mac glanced up to the driver who didn't seem to be paying them any attention, but suddenly became very aware that he could become a problem if they put on a show. Mac knew she could handle herself if and when a situation arose, but she chose not to attract attention to herself when she could help it. So with that in mind, Mac simply smiled and held back all desires to touch and kiss. She saved that for later, after they had arrived at her house - after she had paid the fare upon her own stubborn insistence - and started their way to her front door.

"Thanks for the ride," Mac said when she noticed the taxi hadn't pulled away, but that the driver was staring at her guest who swayed her hips teasingly up to the door.

When the cab remained perfectly tucked against her curb, Mac stopped, rolled her eyes, and headed back to the dark cab until the driver understood her intention to lecture him, and sped off at last.

"I hope he wasn't watching," the dancer smirked, shimmying at a sternly appealing doctor who proceeded to peel off her coat and make her way up her property - cutting across the grass.

A surge of need flooded them both when Mac had approached and unlocked the front door, gesturing for the woman to find her way inside. Mac was inviting her in as provocative a sense as she might invite her to lie between her legs.

"I'm ... Vera," the woman explained, smiling when Mac closed the space between them. "I didn't intend on telling you so soon ... but something tells me ... I won't have much of a chance once I cross that threshold ..."

Mac chuckled, approaching a little softer to stare directly into the woman's eyes - at level with hers. "I'm not going to jump you, Vera."

Then they both shared in some gentle laughter, and the dancer eventually picked her eyes up to Mac's. Surveying the genuine, slow-burning desire she saw there, she confessed elegantly: "I'm not scared of you ... I just ... I'm usually the one doing the pursuing with other women ... and you're so ... sure of yourself. I'm usually taking control."

Mac smiled at the curtain of brown, wavy hair that poured over the woman's jacket, and swept it back to admire the open honesty. "So am I ... so this is a little new for us both, then. Do you think we might be able to take turns ...?"

"I did come at you pretty strong, didn't I?"

Mac laughed again, surprised at the dancer's infectious sense of humor. Since when did Mac laugh so much with a woman she'd invited to her house for the purpose of a one night stand? However, the laugh she heard peppered in with hers had Mac wrapping her arm around her guest's waist. "You did ... and why, may I ask, did you do that?"

With Mac's lips tantalizingly close, Vera moaned: "Because you looked at me like you knew what I was thinking ..." She was implying that she was thinking had the tendency to intimidate, but Mac only held her a little tighter for the honesty. "Like you already knew what I wanted ..."

"I do know what you want," Mac said with easy confidence, pulling their hips together, and their chests. She took time to allow Vera to adjust to the more dominant air she had in private company. "I think I know what we both want ... And that's to give in a little of our control ... to compromise ... just for the night."

"One whole night?" Vera teased, even as her smile dropped with her gaze that settled on Mac's lips. "You can't be THAT good ...?"

The lips turned up, and Vera tingled unmistakably from head-to-toe.


	2. Private Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gift that keeps on giving ... a private lap dance for Doctor MacMillan.

The two women stood out on Mac's small porch, skimming eyes over each other with baited breath.

"Not ... ALL night ...?" Vera finally whispered, feeling a very distinct urge to watch Mac crumble weakly like she'd done in the club. She moved her hands to Mac's tie, which had been tucked into a snug vest.

"I enjoy pleasing a woman who knows what she wants," Mac answered, not opting to watch the woman's fingers tug her tie loose, but the way a teasing set of teeth bit a plump lower lip. What a set of lips ...

"Oh, I know what I want," Vera moaned, leading Mac by her tie into the house, over the threshold. "I want to give you a private lap dance, since you turned down my first attempt."

Mac didn't mind a woman leading her around by her tie - she rather enjoyed it, in fact. She had paused at the front door to lock it behind them, only to feel the tension around her neck as the deadbolt clicked into place - a woman's playful tug jerking her forward by her patterned tie.

"Whoa!" Mac chuckled, dropping her coat on the floor so as not to pause the inevitable any longer. She wanted that dance.

"Sit," Vera said with great pleasure, finally dropping the tie from her fist to gesture to a chair she'd dragged over from Mac's small dining table. Mac looked questioningly at the chair, as if size it up for durability through some sort of sexual storm.

"It ... wasn't build for this, I'm sure."

Vera pulled Mac closer by her vest that time around, high with the power of the moment: "Did I ask you what it was built for ...?"

Jesus Christ. Mac wanted to laugh, but all that would come out was a strangled moan. She had never had a woman talk to her that way before. It made her all the more eager to satisfy this audacious, dominant woman that stood before her. She wanted her head buried between those appetizing thighs ...

With a playful shove, Mac landed in the chair with a chuckle, shooting a glance to the woman who wasn't shy of a little physical force.

Mac had slept with other women who desired a slower, gentler love, only to realize their desire for rougher sex two orgasms in. Mac had the sudden, overwhelming feeling that Vera already very consciously knew the thrill of a rough touch.

"G-Gramophone ... is just inside the cabinet," Mac panted, gesturing out in the direction Vera quickly followed.

Mac sat in the middle of her main, opened room with the drapes thankfully closed, as she wasn't sure she could will her legs to move. She surveyed the strength of the chair by holding it by the seat and jerking it forward, only to be thankful it seemed very sturdy. However, she knew they wouldn't remain in that seat for long if her chemistry with Vera had anything to say about it.

The moment the chosen music started to play, Mac pressed her back against the chair, and all other thoughts were lost. Vera was swaying again in the privacy of her home - the mix of curves and graceful dance driving the doctor to distraction. Mac had never seen a woman move with such fluidity as Vera did, sauntering over to her. Sitting on her lap.

"So this is why you wanted a more private dance ...?" Vera teased, bringing two fingers under Mac's chin to close her mouth. She chuckled when Mac pinned her with a hungry stare.

"I thought you didn't actually sit in laps," Mac teased back quietly, knowing full well hers was a very special dance.

"All the same, no hands," Vera instructed, pulling herself to Mac with both arms over the doctor's shoulders - both legs crossed to rest against Mac's hip. "No touching ..."

"You're enjoying this too much," Mac grinned, resting her arm over Vera's legs to signify that she didn't mind the torment in the least. When her hand tucked under Vera's thigh, she earned a slap to her wrist that had her laughing in full.

"No touching, I said ..." Vera reminded, lifting from Mac's lap to wrap around the back of the chair, dipping her hand down over Mac's shoulder, down her chest.

"I thought no touching ...?" Mac choked out, gripping the base of the chair again when she was reminded there were no rests for her arms. She shut her eyes as agile fingers traced down to her trousers, where hot palms worked their way back up her body.

"Would you like me to stop, Doctor ...?"

"No," Mac smiled, never having had another woman use her professional title with such sexuality dripping from each syllable. She shuddered when lips pressed to her neck, and moaned when they opened for an exploring tongue to paint up toward her ear. "When ... can I use ... my hands ...?"

Vera tingled, but kept herself in control to see Mac unravel. And quite the unravelling it was! Mac was slouched, panting, and gripping so hard at the chair that she was shaky. Amusedly, Vera kissed downward again until she reached the collar of Mac's shirt - pulling at the buttons with need.

It was one thing, Mac thought, to tease with an appetizing body. It was another thing entirely for a woman to be desperate - in return - for her body. Mac wanted to stand and throw the chair aside. She wanted so badly to show Vera the need she had, too, but the dance was a necessary test. Vera was measuring Mac's self control, and Mac would show her what she was able to withstand. Begrudgingly, of course.

"I like the blush," Vera was whispering into her ear, hands down Mac's shirt, having opened the vest. "It suits you ..."

"I'm not blushing," Mac groaned, licking her lips to feel kisses up her neck and into her hair. "I'm ... flushed ... increased heart rate ... blood rushing ... between my legs ..."

"A medical analysis?" Vera purred into her ear, enjoying the soft feel of breasts against her hands. The nipples had pebbled before she'd even touched them. They pebbled in her hands, bringing a very naughty smile to Vera's lips. "Symptoms ... I'm sure I can cure ..."

"Luckily, there IS a cure," Mac chuckled back, gasping when she felt teeth rake over her neck. She was definitely red, she thought. She must have turned a nice, bright shade of red by the time Vera spun around in front of her again.

"Don't move ... and I'll give you what you want."

Mac stilled completely at the command. Eyes drifted to the rhythmic woman's back that was slowly exposed as the dress was undone. Mac had tucked her hands under her bottom so she wouldn't be caught touching as the dancer slowly backed a little closer.

When the dress was teased down Vera's arms, Mac crossed her legs and willed the beautiful woman to turn around with small, pleading moans. She knew that Vera got off on having the control to torment Mac so playfully, so she was given the satisfaction. But soon Mac was going to lose control. It was too exciting - too seductive.

A piece of lingerie clung nicely to Vera as the dress finally fell from her hips. Mac stared at the back of the silky undergarment when Vera bent at the waist and picked up her dress.

Mac's heart beat wildly out of her chest. She squeezed her own thighs together with anticipation - the throbbing between her legs becoming almost painfully intense.

"Heating up?" Vera teased knowingly, drifting over to the panting doctor - getting off on the effect she was having on a woman who had seemed so controlled. She smiled as she sank down to her knees before Mac - watching the legs uncross so the doctor's hands could reach down for her face.

"Yes ... very heated," was confessed in even breaths when Vera caught Mac's thumb between her teeth.

"Mmm ..."

"I want you," Mac started when Vera's hands braced on each of her knees, spreading her legs a little wider. Mac had never seen a woman with such a feral look in her eyes. She had never been wanted so obviously.

"Well you'll have to wait ... because I want something first."

"... W-what?" Mac stuttered, as if it wasn't completely clear that Vera intended to please her first.

"What do I want, you mean ...?"

"Yes ..."

Nimble fingers worked at the buttons of Mac's trousers, and it was suddenly too much. Mac dropped her head back against the chair and shut her eyes. Vera admired her work - the opened nature of that shirt, the vest hanging opened, the tie loose enough to discard - but she focused on the trousers, and finally tugged them down.

Mac was grabbing at the back of the chair while she was undressed by the unassuming dancer. Even at the club in all of her beautiful glory, Vera hadn't seemed the type to act so dominantly, but every time she had glanced over at Mac, that fire was lit in her eyes. And as Mac finally ventured to look down into her lap again, those brown eyes were burning her through again.

"Lift," Vera was instructing hungrily, tugging men's smalls down Mac's thighs.

Mac didn't even have time to be concerned of her lover's reactions or worries, because Vera was drawn against her before she could speak. That mouth ... that mouth ... it was all Mac could think about.

In rendezvous with other women, Mac was almost always the pursuer. She was the one that did the wanting in most encounters, and yet Vera was so desperate to have her that she was on her knees, licking at her. Mac's shoulders lifted at the sensation of a woman's slow and methodical tongue, and her body dipped lower into her chair. Mac groaned and trembled with hands combing through the long brown hair that tickled across her thighs.

Slowly but surely, Mac was pulled to the edge of her seat with one leg over Vera's shoulder. Mac - the pursuer - was conquered with one very determined tongue. It was a thought that had Mac chuckling only to interrupt herself with a hissing gasp.

"That's ... that's so good ... Uhh, where did you ... learn that ...?"

"Do you really wanna know?" Vera smirked, flattening her tongue against Mac to keep her from answering too quickly - teasing her tongue inside.

"Uhhh! ... Christ ..."

Vera moaned with laughter to think that "Christ" was likely not a word usually drawn from Mac's lips in the passion of the moment. She focused as more words came pouring out - words that surprised the hungry dancer with their irrelevance to the moment. Was Mac moaning about medical jargon?

"What're you saying?" Vera asked with a wide grin, quickly replacing her tongue with her fingers - fingers that teased and toyed and played Mac into an improper mess.

"I ... am trying ... not to curse ..." Mac panted, laughing only in breaths as her body sucked in large gulps of air. Vera was miraculous, but that sort of expertise came along with a rather embarrassing reaction, in Mac's mind. A slur of thoughts Mac would have rathered hide were just nearly pouring out of her. The feeling did allow Mac to understand, however, why other women had been so uncontrollably vocal with her in the past. Being had with such confidence and prowess was completely debilitating.

"MAGnesium ... Uhh ... Alum-a-lu-aluminum ..."

"Yeah?" Vera chuckled, dipping in to lick Mac again before kissing instead at the bare stomach offered to her. "And what makes you think ..."

"Rhodium ..."

"... That I don't wanna hear you curse?"

"I can't," Mac breathed, squirming as if she were in pain, frowning and moaning aloud again. "I can't ..."

"But you can recite all that doctor talk?" Vera prodded, sinking one finger and then two inside of Mac - smiling at the mess she had made of the otherwise very intelligible doctor. And yet Mac sat there, crumbling in her hands - strands of red hair fallen to trembling shoulders.

"I want your mouth again ..." Mac rasped with a very raw sense of need that Vera found difficult to tease, and yet she found that she wanted more than anything for Mac to let go. She wanted to ease the control right out of her.

"Maybe you should let yourself loose, then ..."

"Nonono," Mac laughed nervously, lifting her bottom from the chair for a moment when those lips hovered over her again. But she only earned one kiss to her swollen, pulsing clit before she sat again with frustration. "I ... try not ... to ... offend the woman ... who sees to my pleasure ..."

"Well I don't know the women you speak of ... but I'm not offended so easily ..." Vera played with a grin so wicked, Mac could hear her heart throbbing in her ears. Could her heart beat any quicker without bursting? Did hearts burst? No, they didn't, the doctor assured herself.

Mac swallowed and twisted Vera's hair in her right hand - brushing her left against a soft, warm cheek. "I'm scared you'll cry ..."

Vera's heart leapt for a woman who had clearly been in some very emotional encounters with other women in her past who might not have been as sure or as experienced as Vera was herself.

In place of words, Vera promised her strength with a kiss between them - as chaste a kiss as was possible with Mac's taste on her tongue. They convened secretly there, with the soft air between them, lips and tongues driving them to desire again. Reminding them of a chemistry they so easily shared.

"Let me bend that ... rough exterior, hmm?" Vera whispered onto Mac's lips, slipping her hands from Mac's sides down to her legs. Back up, back down. "I ... want you to share this with me ..."

"Yes," Mac was answering before she could pull back her instinctively free response. She wanted to let go. She wanted to let go with Vera. "Yes ..."

Kisses first travelled down to Mac's chest, where her bra had revealed a surprising amount of flesh to a tender, eager mouth. Then moist lips went on with their journey, licking down Mac's abdomen to her thighs. When Mac was caught once again in a very talented mouth, she threw her head back, and let instincts overtake her.

"Mercy ..."

Vera worked her into another frenzy, until Mac was only remaining solidly in her chair at the balanced strength of her arms braced against its seat. Curses flew from her lips at the maddening pace that Vera had set, pleading and moaning like she had only done with a handful of women before in her past.

Vera closed her eyes to the comfort of Mac's hands tangling into her hair, expressing need and desire through touch. The need she felt off of Mac - it drove Vera to the brink of her sanity, finding great strength in the weakness the doctor was slowly revealing to her.

"Tell me what you want ..."

"Yes! ... Yes ... keep licking ... higher ... YES! ... Yes ... I want you to swallow me ..."

"Mmm ..." Vera purred, the sound vibrating through her lips to satisfy Mac with the sensation. They moved together in a slowly building rhythm with Vera's arms under each of Mac's thighs - holding her. Keeping them impossibly close.

"I'm so whet ..." Vera teased in as weak a voice as she could manage. She knew what it would do to Mac, and she wasn't disappointed.

"Keep ... keep talking ..." Mac pleaded against her better judgement. Did she really want that tongue drawn away from her? But then again, that voice ...

"I want you to push into me ..." Vera answered, squirming her hips while she lapped harder between Mac's legs - reaching both hands up to breasts that were still quite unfortunately covered. Knowing the excitement Vera would feel, Mac gladly pulled her bra down at the touch, hissing at the pleasure she felt when eager fingers pinched at her nipples. When those perfect lips pulled back for another moment to moan: "I ... want you to take me ... from behind ..."

"God ... don't-stop-talking! ..." Mac gasped, the words setting her body into motion quicker than she knew to be possible. Dirty talk. It had never been quite as delirious.

"Will you ... do that for me ...?"

"YES! ... YES ..."

Vera smirked into the swollen flesh at her lips, sucking to feel the jolt of Mac's body before releasing the sensitive bundle of nerves. Licking it again. Circling it with her tongue.

"Tell me ... how you want it," Mac panted - the image of what she was going to do with Vera pushing all of her build up to a crashing finish with one final phrase.

"I want you ... to fuck me ... hard ..."

"NOW!"

Mac's thighs tensed around Vera's ears, heels pressing into the back of the dancer's lingerie. It was such a high pleasure that she shut her eyes so tightly she was seeing flashes of white. She twisted but didn't fall because of experienced arms that kept her - for the love of all that is holy! - in place to feel the climax in its entirety.

A usually controlled physical form slumped back into the chair as Mac's cries of pleasure grew quiet at last.

The look in Vera's eyes, when Mac looked down at her, was more desperate than it had been only moments ago. It was a look Mac very much enjoyed, slipping her feet back to the floor to draw Vera up, into her lap to sit astride her hips with little pause for recovery.

"What do you say ... I give you what you want?" Mac whispered weakly - her body rejuvenating from exhaustion just like it always did with a lover in her arms. As was her motto, there was no excuse to leave a woman unsatisfied. She smirked at that, thinking it would indeed be a very long and memorable night with the way Vera was already grinding against her. Mac helped with the stylish piece of lingerie to ease it down to Vera's waist - succumbing to those beautiful breasts that were finally freed to her mouth.

The hitch of Vera's breath drove Mac on, licking and sucking and biting until Vera was on the verge of tears. Gladly, Mac slipped her hand between them, pushed aside the lingerie, and ran her fingers between her lovers opened legs. 

"Do you want me to start slow?"

"No - I'm so ready ... please ... UH! ... Yesss ... see ...?"

Mac had Vera balanced on her naked thighs - one hand pleasuring her lover and the other at her back to keep the bucking hips from landing either woman on the floor.

It felt so good to be in Mac's lap - an enticing doctor who had clearly wanted her, but thought too much of the fairer sex to try exploiting her at the club. And yet there she was, wrapped up in Mac's surprisingly strong arms. Rocking back-and-forth at the ridiculously expert touch that curled inside her and found a spot she hadn't even found herself until her mid-twenties. Vera was breathless at the touch, dizzy when Mac's thumb focused on her clit with such fluidity, she worried what the doctor might be capable of with both hands. Would words even be possible? And how long might Vera last? She could be easily riled if the right touch were given ...

"Aluminum ..." Vera moaned, lustfully pinned with a smolder that had her giggling her explanation for the word. "I wanted to try it ... see if there's something to your ... science ... Doctor."

Mac had to shake her head, smirking of her own accord at the teasing temptress in her hands. Only a very audacious women would think to tease her while she had them in her hands. Her fingers deep inside, all over.

"Try it some more," Mac smiled, enjoying the difficulty with which Vera tried to remember some of the things she'd gasped in her own pleasurable brand of chaos. "You know ... since you're an expert."

"I don't know any more," the woman laughed, forgetting anything she'd ever learned of elements when Mac twisted her fingers that way ... a moan was the only response available.

"Oh, go on ... try it," Mac was teasing, pumping her fingers in-and-out with a rhythm so perfect Vera had stilled her hips completely to enjoy it. Leaning back and dropping her head to the touch.

"Uhhh ..."

"Go on ..."

"S-sex ... ese ... ium ... is that one?"

Mac chuckled, and increased her pace again and slid her thumb with proficiency - the likes of which Vera had never known. Was that still Mac's fingers? How was she DOING that ...?

"Yes, that's one I believe," Mac laughed, closing her mouth over Vera's breast to draw out what was coming. She could feel the spasms against her fingers. It was coming. Vera was cumming. So soon? She bit gently at Vera's nipple at the very thought that she might succumb so easily. The night would prove very interesting indeed ...

"I ... I'm gonna ... fall ..." Vera panted, clasping her arms around Mac's neck to try and brace for the shaking orgasm that had built inside of her. She often enjoyed a very physical climax, and worried with a fear that all but dissolved when Mac's left arm tightened against her back. Feeling Mac wouldn't let her fall, Vera dropped her chin to her chest and invited her orgasm to take control of her.

Her knees clenched at Mac's hips, pulling herself so close that she breathed in at Mac's hair, holding her breath as her entire body shook and her hands grasped desperately at Mac's open shirt - tugging and finally using the leverage to pull herself in against Mac's shoulder to lay wet, exhausted kissed under Mac's collar. When she opened her eyes again after some disorientation, Vera noticed the distance she was from the ground, and let out a playful scream. She clung onto Mac and tightened her legs around Mac's sides.

"Don't drop me!"

Mac laughed too, having stood with Vera in her arms. "Yeah, I stood just to drop you."

When Mac let her down on the couch and laid there on top of her, Vera's cheeks peppered with pink. "Sorry ... I'm not used to ... being lifted ..."

"Good ..."

"Mmm," Vera moaned happily, lacing her legs around Mac's back to feel the pull of her lingerie between her legs. She started laughing, arching into Mac. "We forgot to properly undress me ..."

"We forgot what 'proper' meant," Mac insinuated, "When you put your mouth on me and then rode me in my dining chair."

Vera licked her lips.

"And I'm still partly dressed, too," Mac explained, going to tug off her vest when Vera's hands steadied her.

"No ... I like it. It's very ... Doctorly."

"At least let me undress you completely ...?"

Together, they worked to shimmy Vera out of her lingerie which was thrown over Mac's shoulder - discarding the item without another thought. Mac pressed herself back on top of Vera - both of them naked except for Mac's bra and opened shirt-vest combination.

Mac looked down into the dancer's eyes, and touched her lips: "Tell me what you want ... I want to give you everything you want."

"You mean aside from what you just did to me?"

Mac smiled sincerely, as if it were a smile she had saved for Vera all her life. "You are so fantastic ... you were-"

A long, slender finger up to press against Mac's lips - suggesting flirtatiously for her to keep quiet. "I didn't do it for you, though I could see why someone would ..." Vera grinned, and Mac followed suit. "I wanted you because I wanted you ... and it makes me sad to think that surprised you. I don't know you, I know ... but everyone deserves to be happy." Then Vera's cheeks pulled so mischievously, little dimples made themselves known: "Even doctors."

"Well said," Mac whispered, clearing her throat to keep her emotions inside despite the lighter aspect of humor.

The last thing Mac wanted to look like was one of the girls who had cried with shame for their sexual desires, but it was difficult not to react to the heartfelt honesty whispered to her. But Mac was not one to be ashamed of herself, so instead of worrying or explaining the look in her eyes, she leaned down and kissed Vera's chest. She drew her lips away and took one of the perfect breasts in her palm to appreciate the beauty she had in her hands. "Yeah ... everyone does deserve to be happy ... but times are hard. And ... well." Then Mac smiled: "You've managed to keep me smiling all night. Not so easy a task as you'd think."

"Your friend made you smile, too, because she's so damn sassy."

Mac laughed again, falling onto her lover with the weight of the humor in that statement. She beamed when she spoke of Phryne to Vera - touching the dancer in small gestures. She confessed how long Phryne and her had known one another, and the past that had seen them grow so close. Mac talked along with Vera's teasing questions until at last, she stood and offered Vera her hand.

"Enough about my friend. I'm gonna get us some water."

Vera looked up to Mac appreciatively, grabbing onto the offered hand only to pull it close, grabbing Mac by her opened shirt to kiss her.

"Make mine with ice ...?"

"Sure."

Mac had only been gone ten seconds or so when Vera mischievously snuck down the hall and peeked into the rooms. She didn't know what came over her - she knew how it might have looked, but she was still high from a very lovely orgasm, and she figured that would be excuse enough for acting like a fool.

In the kitchen, Mac had ice sitting in glasses when she went to turn on the tap. She had to smile at the genuine connection she had with Vera - however fleeting it may have been. She had poured the waters and was sipping on hers to check the pleasantly icy temperature when she heard a voice behind her.

"Will you tell me how to put this on?"

Mac whipped around in surprise, letting out a very loud sigh at the sight Vera made, holding out something Mac would never have tried to bring up so soon. It was a leather harness with a dildo that had her very thankful for the discovery of vulcanized rubber. The harness, however, was dangling from Vera's finger with the fully naked woman donning an innocent look, as if she had no idea whatsoever what she was implying. Mac slapped her hand to her chest, and sighed.

"You scared me." But she was smiling. "Am I supposed to pretend you just found that lying around?"

"Yeah, on the sofa of all places ... as luck would have it," Vera lied with a wink that melted Mac's heart - what an awful wink.

"Uh huh ... well before you search my 'sofa' again, let me remind you my friend is this city's greatest detective ..." Mac smirked, padding silently in bare feet over to Vera, holding out her glass: "So with a little help from her, we could find all of YOUR secrets, too ..."

Mac was lingering aside her, but Vera didn't even falter for a moment. She grew bolder: "I think I might LIKE for you to know some secrets about me, Doctor ... You might see I'm more surprising than you think."

"I don't know about that. You're pretty damn surprising," Mac laughed, gesturing to the harness. "Have you ever even used one of these before?"

"Never. What a time to learn," Vera moaned, wriggling her shoulders. "Come on ... let's go find your bed, and I can ... show you how good I am with it."

"You've never even tried it."

"How hard can it be?"

Mac scoffed, but couldn't stop smiling at the fact that Vera stood in her kitchen stark naked - and completely unfazed - while carrying on a conversation. The soft smile on Mac's lips showed just how entertained she was - a smile that grew a little sharper with lust when Vera followed her verbal instructions on stepping into and then fitting the item to her snug enough for use. Vera took instruction well, Mac thought with a grin still fixed to her lips. That was promising ...

Mac left Vera in the kitchen - the younger dancer staring down with giggling enthusiasm at the strange feel of the harness.

"Why don't you show me what you can do," Mac said as she trailed off down the hall with both glasses of ice water in her hands. She sauntered to her bedroom.

"I'm telling you, it's not gonna be as hard as you make it sound!" Vera teased, hurrying after her. It was a claim that had Vera realizing that sex was a physical activity that she hadn't experienced in all facets, after all. Her arms began to sting with fatigue as she laid there between Mac's legs - having very slowly worked her way inside and started up a rhythm of thrusting. However, it was not what she thought it would be. It was exhausting. Vera had to smile as she shifted her arms to lie down with the support of her elbows - lips lingering just over Mac's.

"Not that I don't enjoy this very much ..." Mac moaned, raw and needy with the sensations that she was not accustomed to with women that visited for pleasure. "I ... just don't want you to ... hurt yourself. It can make you very sore to overuse muscles ..."

"Just let me try a little longer," Vera panted, still moving her hips slowly like Mac had encouraged with appreciative hands slipping over the dancer's hips. Squeezing and pulling her closer. Thrusting her hips up instinctively to quicken the pace. Vera buried her face in Mac's neck and kissed her - taking full advantage of the freedom of her hands to press against the reactive doctor. To shift again and move her hips slower but harder. Moaning when Mac whimpered.

"You're ... actually ... getting pretty good ... with this ..." Mac admitted excitedly, her words punctuated with the thrust of enthusiastic hips. "Yes ... faster ..."

Initially, Mac had been wary of something she usually preferred to deliver than receive, but all concerns were discarded with the enthusiastic efforts of the most vivacious dancer she had ever met. Mac allowed herself to let go when she found her own desperate pace to the imperfect pace of an unlikely lover.

Knees slipped under Mac's thighs to reposition, but both were still incredibly invested in every movement and breath until Vera caught sight of the icy water sitting on the night stand.

"Yes ..." Mac was moaning when there was a shift above her again - bringing her knees up to Vera's sides. Deeper, she kept chanting to herself. Deeper, deeper, deeper ...

Vera smiled when Mac laid outstretched and pleasantly squirming under her, and thought for a moment to perhaps keep her mischief inside, but that wasn't her. Knowing she would more than make it up to Mac, she bit her lip, kept her hips pinned down onto Mac, and lowered the item in her hands.

Mac's surprised scream - the hand immediately slapping the ice away - had Vera chuckling at her own selfish desires. Why had she needed to surprise Mac with it? Why did she like that confused gasp so much? Just as quickly as Mac had reacted to the cold, Vera had lowered her head to lick and kiss the small trail of water to keep her lover warm.

"What! ... The hell ... was that?!" Mac whispered, relaxing again when Vera's tongue apologized for her mischief. It was an apology so good, in fact, that Mac was able to let go all over again - twisting so violently that she pinned Vera beneath her while she came.

Before long, they were laughing about the ice while Mac undid the harness and tossed it across the bed to lie with Vera. They talked and Vera teased her with a languid movement to her hips that was a constant reminder that she was still aroused and wanting. At last, Mac laid over Vera's back - grinding onto her from behind to whisper down into her ear.

"Do you still want what you asked for ...?"

"Yes!" Vera quickly panted back, smiling too after Mac insinuated that she might not be so tender after the icy incident. "For all you know ... I WANT you to freeze me ..."

Mac was enticed by the woman's ability to strike her with the most unusual, carnal desires. She was astride the woman's thighs, leaning into her just before vacating the very comfortable position.

"As you like ..." Mac whispered, leaving Vera pleading and aroused on her bed to take care in washing the apparatus and fitting it properly to her hips - stripping the remainder of her clothing off.

When she returned to the room, Vera was touching herself - still lying on her stomach with her wrist disappeared under her hip. Her tanned, beautiful face pointed to the door, where Mac could appreciate the pained expression of emptiness. "Couldn't wait for me, huh?"

Vera smiled without opening her eyes, moaning. "Come here ..."

The bed wriggled with the weight crawling over it, but Vera kept her eyes gladly closed. She exhaled, and throbbed with anticipation while her fingers tried as they might to please her like Mac's had. Vera shivered to think just what Mac might be able to do to her with that strange and exciting toy. Her body reacted to the thought.

Mac eagerly sat astride the backs of Vera's thighs again, willing her self control into action when those tantalizing hips lifted.

"Vera ..."

"I want it hard, Mac ..."

Those words spurred Mac on - however she might have tried to restrain herself. She was there, lying on top of Vera, pushing in the toy just as quickly as Vera could take it. Vera was tight, but she was so willing and ready that it took three thrusts and Mac and sunk into her completely. Experienced hands held Vera's hips to drive in as deeply as she could.

"UH! ... Yes ..."

"Tell me to stop if I'm hurting you," Mac moaned into the messy brown hair that was pooled over the woman's back - pushing it over a shoulder to appreciate the way Vera moved beneath her. Mac had always enjoyed admiring the subtle musculature of a woman's back.

"Yes!" Vera promised, reaching back to prompt Mac to move again. "Yesyesyes ... don't stop ..."

That was all it took.

Leaning forward onto her hands, Mac started with a hard and consistent rhythm that drove Vera to unintelligible speech. Small whimpers of sound escaped as Vera pushed further against the perfect thrusts of a woman - the likes of which she had never known. A doctor, a homebody, and a powerful beacon of sexuality. Vera wanted Mac everywhere at once - all over her. She was grabbing at the pillows as Mac drove into her time-and-time-again, feeling their rhythm and Mac's warm hands so sensually on her heated skin that she actually growled.

"Don't ... stop!"

Immediately Mac stopped - in what seemed a flight of mischief which turned out to be a miscommunication and sincere concern on Mac's part. But just as quickly, Vera was reassuring her, pulling her closer and pleading for more.

When Mac had set into another comfortable rhythm - growing hot and thankful for her experience with a harness and the technique it required - she thrust with the balance of one arm, and reached her other hand out to the night stand to reach something Vera had clearly wanted.

She erupted into a loud fit of laughter promptly as Mac dropped a piece of ice to her upper back only to see it spin down to the woman's lower back where it started to pool at the heat of her body. "Cold! Cold!" Vera laughed, reaching behind her when it was at last too much. She swatted the ice away, toward the door, paying it no more attention as she reached back for the flesh still pressed to hers. Pushing up her hips again toward Mac, she pulled them flush together, and looked over her shoulder: "Come on ... fuck me ..."

"I wouldn't want to waste this ice," Mac teased, pulling out of Vera to kiss down her back. Chuckling when Vera reached up for the mid-post of her headboard to pull herself up to her knees - backing up toward her.

If Mac had a specific type, it was certainly the persistent sort ...

Mac had to laugh when Vera started pinching her legs to prompt her to do as she was told. Slender weak, pinching fingers actually had Mac squealing with girlish screams. Doctor Elizabeth MacMillan. Squealing.

The very scene of it all had Mac laughing, which in turn made her oddly all the more hungry for something ferocious. When the perfect moment arose - Vera panting and wriggling for her, and Mac calmed by her own lust - they went at it again. Mac's rhythm picked up with one hand on Vera's shoulder to keep her still and the other holding herself up. Vera started to sweat with the need that grew and the muscles that tensed and relaxed in a splendid tempo.

"I'm getting ... close ... but I can't ... I need ..."

That was all Vera had said before Mac pulled her over onto her back and maneuvered Vera's ankles over her shoulders to slip her hand neatly in between them.

The gasping and arching Mac saw as she touched and moved against Vera was a sight she gladly committed to memory for another day. That messy, long hair ... those perfect breasts moving to the pace of their hips ... that abdomen glowing with perspiration ...

Mac was staring so intently, she hadn't even noticed Vera's eyes had locked to hers until the comment was made: "Interested?"

The absurdity of the question delivered at precisely that moment had Mac grinning from one side of her mouth. She hurried her thumb over Vera, and raked her teeth over the offered ankle, trapping both legs to her chest with the firm grasp of her free arm.

"Faster ... faster ..." Vera gasped as she neared another climax, tensing so powerfully, Mac had to let her legs down to focus her thumb and the movements of her hips. No exhaustion was too great to keep pushing at the insistence of a climaxing woman in the physical and explosive throes of pleasure. "Yes! ... Yes ... Yes ..."

When Mac felt Vera tighten underneath her, she kept on and breathed onto Vera's shoulder. Panting and moaning and eventually slowing her pace.

Vera was still recovering from the intense high she had just experienced when the icy sensation registered, and she moaned at Mac's thought. Vera simply looked down to her chest to watch Mac's steady hand trailing a piece of ice between her breasts. Grinning and glowing with a perspiration of her own.

"I ... I need a break!" Vera laughed, never having guessed Mac's stamina from the stoic way she carried herself. Vera figured herself to be almost ten years Mac junior, but Mac was easily exhausting her.

"If you insist," Mac chided, panting as she laid on top of Vera with palms tucked just underneath her shoulders. Lying closely with her, Mac laughed when her side was pinched. "Why are you pinching me now?"

"I want that water."

Mac enjoyed the natural humor between them, reaching for the water without lifting from Vera. "You're a lobster in your own right."

Vera laughed in her own exhausted, fully sated way with a rumbling sort of joy that Mac found very soothing. After Vera turned to take a few sips, she laid flat onto her back and broke into the softest of smiles. "Perfect ... thank you."

Mac pulled a face to herself, as Vera's eyes had closed, and took a few sips herself to put the glass back onto her night stand. She warned Vera and pulled out of her to find the cooling body surrendered there in her bed. Vera laid so beautifully, as if she somehow trusted Mac with not only her pleasure but her personal safety. And so she must, Mac observed with a playful smile as she leaned down over her lover to replay that adorable plea for some rest. It was with some subtle stretches of her arm that Mac drifted from the bed to the lights to turn them off, stepping over to the bed. She climbed back in with the darkness and smiled at the comfort she had always felt, lying naked with a woman's naked back to her chest.

When Mac had covered them both with her sheets - comforters at the foot of the bed - she gladly pulled Vera onto her side, and held her. It was a wordless comfort she most enjoyed when the woman in her bed was as pleased and content as Vera was, purring to her touch.

"I hope you're not too sore," Mac whispered, lying in acknowledged exhaustion with the lights finally out. Her nose tickled delightedly against the mussed, frazzled hair.

"No ..." Vera sighed, settling in with great comfort as Mac's arm slipped under her neck. "I ... am ... not ..."

"One word at a time now," Mac smirked, earning another, weaker pinch on the arm that was draped over Vera's side. "What do you need?" Mac asked knowingly, her heart finally slowing to the mellow beat of her lover's.

"To stay tonight."

In place of words, Mac held her a little tighter, and they both fell asleep together in the good doctor's large, comfortable bed.

In the morning, Mac awoke groggily to a jotted note on the pillow beside hers. She caught it between her fingers, and thought with certainty that she had never been with another woman as bold as Vera. When Mac skimmed the note, she felt oddly touched with a real smile curling at her lips.

***

I'm not usually one to slip away, but you were a bit too comfortable, and I was worried I might overstay. If you ever want to do dinner some time, I like to be surprised. If not, I'd like to keep up your birthday tradition next year.

Check your ice box for a birthday surprise.

 

Lobster

***

When Mac finally dragged herself out of bed, she combed her hair out of her face and shuffled out to her kitchen to find a re-stocked ice box. Had Vera taken the rest on her way out? Surely the sight of Mac's naked body hadn't done that to her ...? Then Mac grinned at her memory of the night before. Maybe she needed to squander those insecurities for once and for all.

It was still early morning when Mac's phone rang - Phryne calling in as she did every time she knew Mac had enjoyed a one night stand, living alone as the doctor had done for so long. Phryne worried even when she insisted it wasn't to check up on her dear doctor friend.

"Mother. Hello."

Phryne laughed on the other end, and inquired about the 'festive night' Mac must have had. Mac wouldn't share much, so Phryne kept things short. Mostly, she drifted her way to one question that she always asked to decipher the way Mac answered it.

"How was your night, my dear?"

The answer was usually either a refusal to share details or a very sarcastic remark or two. And so Phryne found herself surprised at the pause on the other end, accompanied by a few indecipherable breaths.

"Perfect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, a big thank you to those who helped me to work out the details of this idea:
> 
> electriceell  
> Sarahtoo  
> afterdinnerminx  
> mewme
> 
> And thanks to all readers for taking the time to stop by!  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 coming soon! I promise!
> 
> Put a pin in your hats! It's Mac we're talking about, so we're in for a wild ride!


End file.
